Uchiha's Absurd
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: Hanya secuil cerita absurd dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih baik dibaca langsung :v #PLAK! BAD SUMMARY, Absurd, Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m( )m, So.. RnR please


**Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fuji Cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Genre : Humor gak krispi *duaarrr!**

**Rating : T (aman bagi lambung readers kok #PLAK!)**

**Pairing : Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning : Sepertinya SANGAT OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

* * *

><p>Siang bolong di sebuah hutan. Tepatnya disebuah markas. Markas-nya milik Akatsuki.<p>

Akatsuki adalah kumpulan orang-orang 4L4Y. 4L4Y adalah proses jalan menuju kedewasaan.

Dewasa adalah ketika Pein mesum berdua dengan Konan tengah melakukan… (Konan: Sudah cukup! *Fuji disumpelin kolor Pein yang gak pernah dicuci setahun*)

Oke abaikan Author!

Didalam markas tersebut, terdapat sesosok makhluk jadi-jadian yang ciri-cirinya sebagai berikut:

-Laki-laki

-Berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu

-Memiliki keriput didaerah matanya

Apa?! Kalian tau?! Siapa coba? Yak! Satu juta rupiah!

Bukan! Ini bukan acara kuis! Tapi yaaa begitulah, ciri-ciri makhluk tersebut adalah Uchiha Itachi. Anak sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto ini tengah melakukan acara rutinnya, yaitu bermasker ria. Semua itu bertujuan untuk menghilangkan penuaan dini di wajah tampan Itachi. -*dicium Itachi* KYAAAAAA! XDD-

Namun hari ini markas Akatnikah -#PLAK!- Maaf salah ketik, maksud Fuji Akatsuki, sedang sepi layaknya kuburan. Pasalnya 100 ayat 7 –bukan itu bego!—Pasal yang dimaksud adalah, semua anggota Akatsuki pada pergi berlibur, kecuali Itachi.

Pein dan Konan lagi bulan madu di Papua, Kisame pergi ke Hawai untuk menemui ikan-ikan cantik disana. Siapa tau ada yang _nyangkut_ gitu (Kisame: loe kira layang-layang apa =..=). Kalau Sasori pergi ke istana boneka, Deidara mengunjungi perkumpulan terorisme di Afganistan, Tobi jualan permen di konser JB a.k.a Justin Beruk -#PLAK-. Zetsu lagi reunian di Plants vs Zombie, Hidan pulang kampung untuk mengajarkan ajaran sesat Dewa Jashin-nya, sedangkan Kakuzu ikut pelatihan di Amerika buat jadi _desainner_ macam Ivan Gunawan. Hanya Itachi yang masih betah di markas nista itu.

"Sebenernya gua mau balik ke Konoha, Fuji-thor"

"Terus? Kenapa lo masih disini?"

"Naga Indosiar yang gua pesan belum datang. Katanya sih, baru _nyampe_ besok"

Author Fuji hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Itachi dan semoga Itachi bisa diterima disisi-nya, sisi Fuji maksudnyaa XDD nyahahaha ngarep!

Ok ok, bek-tu-de-setori…

"Haaah~ bosan.." hela Itachi.

Kryuuuuuuk~~

"Waduh, perut udah kosong, nih" Itachi pun bangkit dari kuburnya.. eh maksudnya dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari es didapur.

"Yaelah, kok ini lemari isinya cuma tomat sama air dingin doang"

Namun….

"Eh, tomat?"

1 detik.. 2 menit… 3 jam kemudian….

"AHA! Ide gua punya !" seru Itachi kebalik sambil menunjuk lampu disko diatas kepalanya.

"Gua telpon Sasuke aja dulu, _ngasih_ tau kalo besok gua pulang ke Konoha" ucap Itachi mengeluarkan _handphone_ kebanggaannya, Nokia 3310.

Dia pun segera menelpon adik kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf, pulsa Anda saat ini tidak mencukupi…"

"Semprul! Gua baru inget kalo pulsa gua cuma 500 perak. Sasuke _sih_ pake _perdana Prihatin_, gua yang pake _perdana OneTwoThree_ kan jadi repot" rutuknya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul ide gila di otak Itachi.

"Eh, kenapa gak gua kerjain aja si Sasuke pake _SMS_? Dia kan belum tau nomor gua yang ini" gumam Itachi bermuka Yakuza.

Dia pun mulai melancarkan rencana busuk se-busuk badannya yang gak pernah mandi selama seminggu itu.

'_Apa benar Anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?_'

Itachi menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. 10 menit kemudian…

'_Iya?_'

"Kampret! Udah balesnya lama, jawabnya cuma 'iya' doang?" rutuk Itachi yang kemudian membalas pesan Sasuke.

'_Ada hubungan apa Anda dengan Saudara Itachi ?_'

Kali ini Sasuke membalasnya lebih cepat.

'_Hubungan ? Hubungan arus pendek maksudnya?_'

"Dafuq ! Loe kira gue listrik apa !?" Itachi mulai geram, tetapi ia mencoba sabar.

'_Kami serius ! Saat ini Saudara Itachi sedang kami tangkap_'

'_Terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu?_'

"What The Jamban ! Ini anak emang minta di pites !" ucap Itachi dongkol setengah idup.

'_Heh, kami bisa saja menangkap Anda atau menelpon Anda sekarang. Tapi berhubung sang pemilik_ _handphone_ _tidak punya pulsa, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu'_

Itachi ngakak saat mengetik _SMS_ itu, sampai-sampai lalat hijau masuk kemulutnya. Alhasil, dia kejang-kejang sambil menunggu balasan dari Sasuke.

'_Anda gak punya_ _Ha-Pe_ _apa? Telpon pake_ _Ha-Pe_ _Anda, Bung !_'

"Waaah, Sasuke udah mulai kebawa emosi, nih" ujar Itachi setelah sadar dari kejang-kejangnya.

'_Heh, memangnya kami tidak tau apa rencana Anda ? setelah kami menelpon Anda, Anda akan menyebarkan nomor telpon kami diselembar uang seribu, kan? Maaf saja, kami tidak termakan rencana kuno macam Anda_'

'_Wakakaka, uang seribu terus ditulis __Nomor Ayu Azhari_'

Itachi kembali ngakak karena membaca balasan dari Sasuke.

"Bisa juga adek gua ini melawak" batinnya.

'_Siapa suruh Anda melucu, hah !? Anda tidak tau ya kalau saya ini manusia tertampan di kelompok kami'_

"Hooeek !" Membaca _SMS_ itu, Sasuke jadi mau muntah.

Dia mulai curiga dengan Si Pengirim _SMS_ itu. Dia pun membalas _SMS_ tersebut.

'_Go home dude, you're drunk_ !'

"Waduh, gua gak tau nih artinya" jawab Itachi koplak saat membaca _SMS_ dari Sasuke.

'_Kau mengejek kami, ya !? Sudah tau kami tidak bisa Bahasa Zimbabue !_'

GOTCHA ! Sasuke sudah tau siapa pengirim _SMS_ ini. Hanya Itachi yang bilang Bahasa Inggris adalah Bahasa Zimbabue. Karena merasa dibohongi, Sasuke pun menelpon nomor Itachi.

'_S4suk3 chayank 1t4ch1.. Calling_..'

"Wkwkwkwk, kenapa nih Sasuke nelpon ? Mungkin dia khawatir karena _SMS_ tadi" batin Itachi _Pe-De_ sambil memencet tombol hijau di _handphone_-nya.

"Halo baka ototou ! Ada apa nih loe nelpon gue ?" sapa Itachi tapi Sasuke Cuma diem aja gak menjawab sapaan Itachi.

"Oi Sasuke ? Yaaah.. loe khawatir ya? Hahahaha loe gak usah sedih, tadi itu gue cuma tes mental loe aja. Lagipula besok kan gua pulang"

Tapi Sasuke masih tetap diam tak menjawab. Namun 10 detik kemudian..

"Itachi…"

"Eh, ada apa Sasuke ?"

"Mulai sekarang…. LOE GAK USAH PULANG LAGI KE RUMAH ! GAK USAH LAGI KE KONOHA ! Karena pintu rumah bahkan pintu gerbang Konoha udah gue tutup buat elo ! Dan satu hal lagi, GANTI NAMA KONTAK GUA DI HA-PE LOE ! SUMPAH DEMI EYANG SUBUR NAIK HAJI, LOE ITU ALAY TAU GAK !"

"Tuut.. tuut.." Sasuke kentut, bukan bukan ! itu sambungan terputus.

Sasuke tadi langsung _matiin_ telponnya. Mungkin karena kesal, atau karena pulsanya nanti abis ? Atau mungkin karena kepencet ? Cobalah bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang~ #PLAK!

Itachi masih memproses kata demi kata yang tercap dari bibir manis –ehem- Sasuke. Selanjutnya matanya digedein, idungnya ngembang, dan ngeluarin cairan ijo dari sana.

"HUWAAAAA ! Gua gak boleh pulang ! HUWAAAAAAA ! Aku gak punya bapak eh maksudnya kampung halaman lagi. HUWAAAAAAAA !" tangis Itachi membludak, sampai-sampai membangunkan Raja Neptunus yang sedang bobo indah.

Baiklah teman-teman, pesan yang bisa kita petik dari cerita hari ini adalah…

.

.

.

Jangan jajan sembarangan ! !

**~~Tamat ! (#PLAK!) ~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**YOSH ! Fuji balik lagi ^o^ ! Setelah akun "Fujisaki B-Rabbit" tidak bisa kebuka karena lupa email dan pasword, jadi Fuji kembali menulis fanfic dari fandom Naruto di akun ini :D **

**Maaf sebelumnya kalau Fuji belum ngelanjutin fanfic Fuji dari Fandom KnB yang berjudul 'Kuroko's life in Universitas Teiko' karena otak Fuji lagi macet :v #PLAK! Jadi sembari menunggu gak apa-apa ya Fuji posting fanfic ini dulu ? ;)**

**Tapi sebelumnya... **

**_krik ... krik ... krik ..._**

**Apa-apaan nih fanfic ! *gulinggulingfrustasi**

**Sumpah, ini absurd banget sesuai dengan judulnya -_- Ini fanfic buatan Fuji pas kelas 3 SMA, dan dengan bodohnya Fuji posting nih fanfic :3 Ide cerita ini berawal dari Fuji yang ngerjain temen SMP Fuji namanya Adista Fahri Nugraha (thank's banget bro inspirasinya #PLAK! ) kasusnya sama dengan cerita diatas cuma gak se-absurd cerita ini :v **

**Oh iya Fuji lupa bilang, Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan o**

**.**

**Fuji tau ini cerita garing banget, tapi adakah yang berkenan Review :') ?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
